


The One Where You Die at the End

by Prince_Rollin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Rollin/pseuds/Prince_Rollin
Summary: Your final moments after an adventure went wrong (or is it?)





	1. The One Where You Die at the End

**Author's Note:**

> Is the title a little on the nose?
> 
> Waring, you die, probably, unless you are a Time Lord. I don't know what you are.
> 
> Blood is also briefly mentioned.
> 
> Long story short, this is a feel-good story. Not really. Again don't know you. You may enjoy sad stories.

Blood seeped through the stab wound on your stomach. You hadn't seen the attacker until it was too late. The blade slid through your skin leaving a permanent mark in its removal. Many thoughts shot through your head at that moment, none important to your situation. This seemed to be the case as of late. Maybe that’s what leads to your attack, not being focused on your surroundings. These such thoughts consisted of questions like: How am I going to get the blood out of my shirt? Or, how is the Doctor going to react?

Your bloodstained white button down or hiding this from the Doctor were the least of your issues if you wanted to make the next five minutes. With the blade out of your body, there was nothing to stop the bleeding other than applying pressure with your own hands. As the seconds ticked by, your strength weakened. Not enough to scare you, your racing mind could do that on it’s on, but it wasn’t helping you remain among the living.

  
  


Travelling with the Doctor had always been an adventure. Whether you were on a distant alien planet or chilling in the TARDIS, there was never a dull moment (Same could be said for you little predicament). It had only been a year, nothing like how long the last group he travelled with lasted. They weren’t dead, he just stopped travelling with them for a while. He never told you why. You knew he didn’t want to so you didn’t push him. The longer you were by his side, the more you tried to enter his territory. Trying your hardest to get him to open up or at least know that if he needed someone you were always there. You were terrified at first to ask, fearing that if you did, he would kick you out an replace you. You didn’t want to give this all up due to your curiosity. 

The Doctor told you he was worried when you first met Amy and Rory. It was an accident but it turned out well as they helped you two save the day. They joined the TARDIS once more and the four of you explored all of time and space. Amy sat you down and explained that if I was there to get with the Doctor in any way it wouldn’t work and he was in no way interested. She also told you that she tried to sleep with him but he rejected her. You assured her that you didn’t swing that way and you were never going to be interested in him in that way. She commented under her breath, “That's good cause he’s married.” This shocked you. Him married. If he could find someone then so could you. Also, how come you had never met them? You were offended. 

She was the next person you met. A part of you wished you never had. 

She was flirtatious -mainly towards the Doctor as you would expect being his wife, but that didn’t stop the occasional one directed at you. This was usually done to make the Doctor jealous. You were being used, you hadn’t accepted that but had no intention in stopping it. Her flirtatious ways, when used on people outside the Doctor’s collection of friends, had gotten you guys out of some tricky situations. Cheeky, stubborn, responsible and compassionate were other words that could be used to describe the wonderful woman.

  
  


You had only been travelling with the Doctor for a few months but you had already run into his past companies and their supposed child (their child was older than them and even though you travelled in a time machine and met aliens, for Christ's sake you travel with one, you can't wrap your head around it.), You couldn't help but feel close to it all. To him. To them. It doesn't matter who. You belonged.

But now, like the others, you too will slip out of his fingers like sand. You will be out of his reach. Just another in a long line he couldn't save. Another he befriended only to be the cause of their demise. You would never blame him of course, People never did. But he could blame himself. He had been for all the others he had changed by being in his presence. All those who died around him. He caused it all. You were just another causality in this war called life. 

You sunk to the ground. You propped yourself up against a wall hoping it would keep you wake but it used more of your energy. You heard what should like someone calling your name. No someones. You were with all of them on this trip. Ponds (including Melody) and the Doctor.

“I'm okay,” you croaked out. Normally you would complain but that needs energy. The pain was unbearable but at the same time, it wasn't. The tiredness of your life draining away was somewhat relaxing. All you could was think about how they would react when they found you. You wouldn't go, you couldn't, not yet.

“Doctor, I found them!” A familiar blonde called out as her eyes briefly glaze over you. She had turned her head to project her voice in what you assumed was the direction the Doctor was in. 

Your eyelids were heavy and your facial muscles didn't wish to work but you forced them, only for a bit longer, to stay open and create what could only be an attempted at a smile.

An angel had blessed your vision. Even in your limited time left, she graced you with her presence. You were relieved that you wouldn't die alone but sad at the thought that she would witness your passing. You wouldn’t want any of them to witness it, let alone her. You called her name, your mind begging you to tell her to leave- to get out while they still could. Instead, you said,  “I'm glad to see you.” She turned back to look at you noticing your lack of energy as you talked. She walked around the crates you hid amongst to get a closer look at you. 

You were splayed out, propped up on the wall, your skin was porcelain white and your eyes drooped. Bloods covered your hand and shirt and some of the crates you were near. Your trousers had smeared the blood that had dripped onto the floor as you moved to the wall.

She whispered out your name as she put all the pieces together. She snapped out of the momentary daze she was under and rushed over to you, ripping off apart of your clothing to block the bleeding. “ _ Who did this to you _ ?” her words begged you for an answer you couldn't give. She told you to stay with her, that help was coming. She shouted for the Doctor, for her mother and father or anyone who could help her. She cursed the Doctor for borrowing her vortex for the mission. She cursed herself for finding her instead of her husband. 

“ _ Can you tell the Doc something for me? _ ” You croaked out. She wanted to tell you no. That you can do it yourself because she wasn’t going to let you die, but when she looked into your eyes, she couldn’t say no. “ _ Tell him, I don’t blame him for what happened today, _ ” you paused to cough, “ _ Or anything that ever happened [while I was with him]. _ ” She nodded not trusting her voice. You were glad you couldn’t see her face through the blur. You knew if you could you wouldn’t like the sight. She never allowed herself to look broken in front of anyone, especially the Doctor. Luckily you weren’t the Doctor. You had always kept a close eye on her. When no one was looking you noticed cracks in her put together facade. You learned never to trust the smile. Everyone hides how they truly feel. Even you.

River’s attention was pulled away from you. You couldn’t see what she was looking at. It was getting harder to tell it was even her. Her beauty was ruined by the blurry image your eyes could pick up. If you had to go, at least she was the last thing you saw. Your grip on her attire loosened. Everything was calm for the first thing in a while. She would pass on your message to the Doctor. If he blamed himself for this, you would come back and haunt him until the day he dies. He might prefer that but you wouldn’t. You wouldn’t care as long as he wasn’t alone. He had his wife and his family. He had no need for you. The mummers died down as the light faded from your eyes. 


	2. After your Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even trying with the titles any more.
> 
> I mentioned last chapter something about the past group the Doctor travelled with, I originally meant Amy and Rory but my idea of it as it seemed weird to mention their names later on. So you now know 10 but only like once or twice so not that important and not really mentioned. 
> 
> More story requested by Sam so here you go.

He sat on the edge of the TARDIS stairs. The hand he used to swoop away his hair from his face now tugging at it. Eyes filling up with tears, though you would have thought he couldn't cry any more. Beside him was his wife. She was as still as a weeping angel when no one was looking. Her face stared forward at the console. 

It was a fixed point. It had to happen. Didn't mean they wish they could go back and change time.

River didn't know what to say. It wasn't some random person dying. Casualties happened when you lived the lives the two led. This was a friend of theirs and she was too late to save them. Maybe if she was a few seconds earlier or noticed they were bleeding or they never split up, you would still be there.

She was too shocked by the events to remember to comfort him. That was until his whole body shook as he sobbed. She reached an arm around his shoulder pulling him in closer. He nestled his face into her shoulder, holding her tight, afraid to let go for if by chance he did, she would slip away too. To think of how he would react to Ponds leaving if you caused an earth-shattering effect on him. You had only been there for a year. 

You were an on and off traveller at first, meeting him sometime in his last regeneration, it was only once but you made an impression on him. You were an advocate for "the past should be left in the past", only questioning him the right amount to irk him. You wanted to know facts about him but nothing that would taunt your opinion of him. In the end, you knew it was none of your business. The two of you had made in unspoken agreement that if you don't question his, he won't question yours. All you needed to know was the now, that you could rely on him to get you to safety and he failed. 

Adventures with River were few and far between. You had made a habit of staying up way past your bedtime, too tired to go on an adventure but too awake to sleep. You knew the Doctor would pick up his mrs and go on date nights when he thought you were asleep.

After an incident with the swimming pool and seeing more than you would have liked to see of the two, they had learner just because you said you were going to bed or you were told to by the Doctor, didn't mean you followed through. Your staring didn't help the situation either.

River wasn't clueless, she knew you were attracted to her. She couldn't lie and say she didn't find you appealing if she wasn't head over heels for the Doctor, she may have thought about it. In another life an arrangement could have been made, but not in this lifetime.

Amy walked down the walkway coming from the medic bay which you were situated. Her heart shattered when she looked over at the two she came to check-up on. She walked around the two to stand in front of them. The Doctor detached himself from his spouse and looked hopefully towards Pond. His mind screamed for good news but realistically the chances were slim. He despised thinking realistically, he could achieve the unbelievable and yet he was bound to reality, reminded of it when death comes knocking. 

Amy lowered her head, a defeated look on her face. "She's been gone for too long. He's trying all he can do-"

"But it's not good enough," he gritted his teeth. 

"Doctor, he's doing all that he can."

The Doctor flung himself upwards scaring the life out of Amy. When the Doctor was mad he was unpredictable. She couldn't be sure who the Doctor was mad at; Rory for not being able to save you, her for being the bearer of bad news or himself. 

He bashed shoulders against hers as he moved to the console. Hitting buttons and flipping switches. Amy watched one calling his name trying to gain his attention. "Doctor, What are you doing?" She glanced back at her daughter trying to get her help in stopping him but to no avail. She felt a motherly urge to help her but her son-in-law was making a terrible decision. 

The Doctor finally responded, "I'm going to make them pay". His voice was lower and rougher than she had ever heard before. His face contorted before her eyes. She had to be seeing things. The days had gotten to all of them, especially you.

Amy looked at the monitor to see what he was doing. He appeared to be aiming at the starship all this occurred on. He was going to blow it up.

"There are innocent people there. The people we just saved."

"They were apart of this,"

"Doctor!" She cried. When her words weren't enough she begged him to stop. She even begged for her daughter to help her. She was getting desperate. 

After one time her name was called River spoke, "Doctor," the man's head snapped in her direction. His face softens for a moment, taken aback by the state of his wife. "Do it." She remained monotoned throughout her dialogue, glad her voice didn't crack through saying those three words. Three words were enough to weigh in on her side.

Only the psychopaths were left.

As the Doctor readies it, Amy gives into everything holding her back and tears him from the controls. She tackled him to the ground. "This is not what they would have wanted!" She told him. He squirmed about but put up no real fight. He, throughout his anger, could not hurt her. The oncoming storm couldn't hurt someone he cared for.

"How do you know what they would want?" He spat out. His struggle was more for show now, he could overpower her in an instant.

"You weren't the only one affected," she spoke to the both of them -mainly the Doctor. "Look around, we are all devastated but none of us was going to blow up a place to kill one murderer." He stopped fighting altogether. His full attention was hers." If you want to find the guy who did this, by all means do, but don't kill many to make up for one loss. You will grow to regret it and (y/n) watching down on you, will too. Do good by them in their name. That's what they would have wanted."

River stood up and without a word cancelled everything the Doctor had set. She sent them into orbit somewhere far away from that starship.

Rory entered to see the aftermath of the scene. Amy moved off the Doctor who was no longer crying. His body had relaxed for the first time since it all started. River remained by the console having found no reason to move. It was uncharacteristically quiet in the TARDIS. 

They all knew why Rory was there with them and not in the medic bay. They all looked over to the Doctor for guidance. 

"We should all say goodbye before returning their body to their family."

"I'll go first," Amy said. As she passed Rory she told him to keep an eye on the other two.

It felt like ages when she returned but in reality, it was only 12 minutes. She spoke about how great of a friend you were to her and how your life was taken to soon. Rory said similar things in his farewell before going to the others, his was shorter but just as meaningful. In that time that Amy was in there, Rory had convinced the other two to wait outside the room instead of sulking about the console room. The three of them were planted on chairs in the makeshift waiting room. The Doctor bounced his leg, the action bringing him comfort. 

“They-” River’s voice croaked. She cleared her voice before continuing. “They asked me to tell you something,” she carefully articulated each word as she struggled them out. She had gained the man’s attention. “They wanted you to know they don’t blame you, for today or any other time something went wrong. Amy was right, this isn’t what (Y/N) would have wanted. So, don’t blame yourself.”

“Do you blame yourself?” His voice was soft, mimicking the tone she tried to speak in. 

“No,” she lied. 

“River~ I know your ly-” the rest of the word was washed out, as all their attention was focused on the door opening before them. 

“Who’s next?” Amy asked, eyeing the three of them. River was all too eager to go next. 

The truth was she did blame herself, not internally but there was a level of preventability to it all. if she knew how short your time was, she may have spared you the pain of falling for her. That or she would have played into it more making your time even grander. The playful flirting hurt you as much as the Doctor, she thought. It wasn't her intent for you to catch feelings, only to annoy the Doctor. There was only one winner, her and she felt like a loser now. 

She didn't know what words to say. Nothing would bring you back. Nothing would fix her mistakes. Five minutes passed without a word leaving her mouth. Chances were she would see you again, that's the thing with time-travel, it's never in order.

It was another twenty minutes before she exited the room. The Doctor was up before she could even walk through the door frame. As she passed, he gripped her arm and pulled her in close enough to whisper in her ear. “I don’t blame myself either,” she tugged herself loose and took his former spot.

The Doctor shut the door isolating himself with his fallen friend. He took the chair by your bed. His body leaned over yours getting once good last look at you. You appeared at peace- something that wasn’t shared by your friends you left behind. He grabbed the hand closest to him, holding it with both his hands. 

“I promised I would keep safe and I failed.”

He wasn’t sure what he was going to tell your family. You never told him if they knew about your travels. He guessed he’d find out when he broke the news to them. You don’t need to worry about that, he’d figure it out. He always figured something out in the end, right? You used to bring up how he always figured out things in the end. He may take a while, but he always knows what to do. This time without your encouragement, he was lost. He almost killed thousands of innocent people because you weren’t there to tell him not to.

He recounted the day he met you and went onto adventures shared (the most memorable ones). The memories made him tear up. He spoke as if you were able to respond, asking rhetorical questions like “you remember that?”. 

He reached the time you went to a planet that was styled like the Kofun period in Japan. It was almost identical except some people had markings on their body in the shape of lightning bolts and others had hollow eyes. You weren’t there for long before an old lady started screaming protective curses at you and telling you that you were in grave danger if you followed the path you were on. The Doctor only heard the last part, apologizing to the woman. Before you were tugged away, she slipped you something, a little figure. It gave you an eerie feeling. It was undetailed but had some key features that matched you. The woman spat at him. “I leave you alone for one minute and you annoy the locals,” he said to you at the time. You never told him what she said but you did show him the figure, asking if he knew anything about it. He said nothing.

The figure rested on the shelf behind him now. You left it in here during a check-up. He thought you may have gotten injured with how quiet you were after that adventure. Besides scuffed knees from tripping, you were fine. You were just in thought. Your path would lead to danger, that was obvious. When weren’t you in danger? 

He retrieved the item resting it in the palm of your hand. He wrapped it with your hand. He placed a kiss on the hand with the figure inside. 

He invited the whole group back in. They stood staring at you lying peacefully. They waited for someone to speak up. The Doctor was the first one to break the silence, telling them what he was going to when Rory noticed that you had something glowing in one of your hands, “Doctor, what’s that glowing?” His gaze scanned your body for something glowing. He noticed something in your hand glowing a whitish light through the eye sockets of the figure.  
“It’s a little token from an alien planet we went to once. One of the people gave it to (Y/N). I missed what the person said. I thought it strangely resembled a haniwa, a terracotta statue used in burial rituals between 300 BC and 250 BCE (or AD). It looks like a miniature version made out of some form of carbon.” He explained. “I put it in her hand to protect her.” He moved it about in his hands trying to figure out why it was glowing. He grew entranced with the light, it hypnotized him. It shocked him causing him to drop the totem. River caught it before it could smash against the ground. She put it back with your body, this time stuffing it into your pocket. 

Why was it glowing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have at least one more chapter planned.
> 
> If you have any ideas for any other stories, feel free to tell me.

**Author's Note:**

> I did start a second part but where's the fun in a happy ending.
> 
> Edit: Someone wanted more so that will happen eventually.


End file.
